


Losing Control

by MuscleMuseMuseum



Category: Bridget Jones (Movies), Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Marklosinghiscontrol, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMuseMuseum/pseuds/MuscleMuseMuseum
Summary: What happend the morning after their first night together.
Relationships: Mark Darcy/Bridget Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language

The next morning we laid together in her bed. It was a wonderful feeling waking up beside a woman that I deeply cared for.  
I was spooning her and could not resist to lightly stroke her breasts. Her breath hitched.

“That’s so hot.” she said. I was mindlessly kissing her neck but now stopped in my tracks as I heard her speaking.

“What?” I asked my hands still on her breast.

“You are always so well reassembled but last night I had the privilege of seeing you lose control. You never curse…”

Lightly she stroked the bulge that had been forming in my trousers since I woke up and felt her backside pressed against it.  
At that moment I had been already half-hard but now I definitely was hard as rock.  
My body shivered and involuntarily bucked forwards.

“Fuck, Bridget.”, I mumbled against her neck, grabbing her right breast harder than I indented to.  
She moaned and tugged at my cock, which now was leaking pre-cum, forming a wet patch on my pants.

“…except you are aroused and I touch you.” she whispered and send shivers down my spine. 

Lightly she pressed down on the tip of my penis. 

Then I lost it, all my urges came to light.

I pressed my full body against hers and pushed her into the mattress. 

“That’s what you do to me, can you feel it?” my erection throbbed against her leg.  
She whimpered and arched her body into mine. I rubbed myself against her thigh.

“Whenever I see you I have to control myself.” I bit lightly into her neck and she moaned, which only increased my desire for her.

“At that stupid Tarts and Vicar Party, when you showed in that ridiculously tiny bunny outfit, I nearly lost it.” I growled and pressed my erection against her warm center. Bridget grabbed my back.

“I was so hard for you.” I said under my breath as I was starting a rhythm.

“Gosh.” Whimpered Bridget.

“I had to hide and sit down most of the gathering to hide my erection.”  
Once again, I touched her breasts.

She felt so good, warm, and smooth. Her hands on my body drove me wild. A single touch from her made me burn form the inside.

“And that night I had to go back to an adolescent method to get rid of it.”

Bridget gasped and pulled at my hair, my speed increased.

“I had to touch myself, thinking of you, you wonderful smile…” Bridget grabbed the small of my back, pushed me harder into her as I whispered into her ear, and moaned.

“I came embarrassingly fast.” I gasped, gripping her hips, thrusting with force.

“Yes Mark, right there.” Bridget moaned and I proceeded to hit that special spot.

“Did you ever touch yourself thinking about me?” I asked under my breath, seeing stars behind my eyes.

“Yes, yes, yes I did. You drove me wild with that sexy calm behavior, your handsome body…”

That was the last bit that pushed me over the edge. 

I came - hard.

“Oh Fuck Bridget!”

That triggered her orgasm.

It was addicting, feeling my penis throb against her pulsating center, soaking my pants and Bridget’s as well with my relive.

She held me tight against her body, her arms and legs around me.  
I could not move, my legs were like jelly. I groaned, my arms could not hold me anymore and I collapsed on her.

“I am sorry my love.” I apologized.

“I like it when you are on top of me.” she said and softly kissed my neck. 

My penis still was throbbing with tiny aftershocks, sending shivers down my spine.

“Oh god. I never did something like that.” Embarrassment was sinking in.

“Shh.” Bridget said and took my face into her both hands.

“That was fucking hot.” she smiled and kissed me.  
To knackered, to say anything I laid on her and slowly drifted into sleep.


End file.
